Deadshot
'Deadshot '''is an assassin for hire who frequently battles Batman and the Justice League History Little is known about Deadshot's past before being an assassin. All that is known is that his real name was Floyd Lawton, and he had an abusive father he tried to kill, but unintentionally shot his brother. He has since become a crack shot, often boasting that he never misses. He initially arrived at Gotham City claiming to be a new crime fighter. He was actually planning on becoming king of Gotham's Underworld, while taking out crime bosses as a superhero. Batman and Gordon exposed this plan and he was jailed. He was also a member of the Suicide Squad, a government program that uses supervillain's services on life or death mission in exchange for a pardon. This was perfect for Deadshot because he believes he has no life purpose and doesn't care if he lives or dies. When not working for the Squad he goes on assassination missions. On his missions he has assassinated a senator, killed a man commiting crimes pretending to be Deadshot, and offering to put Count Vertigo out of his misery. He was once possessed by a demon named Neron. While controlled Neron tried to have him kill a kindergarten class but the Justice League stops him. He also once attempted to kill the pope but was stopped by Wonder Woman. In 2005, Deadshot learned that he had a daughter named Zoey living in a rough neighborhood controlled by gangs. Though he decided a normal life as a father wasn't for him, instead wiping out all the local gangs. Deadshot later broke into Arkham Asylum to kill Joker on an assassination mission, but was stopped and nearly killed by another assassin named Onomatopoeia. He informs Batman what had happened and was sent back to jail. After being caught yet again, he returns to the government operated Suicide Squad. Television History ''Justice League Deadshot appears in the Justice League animated series. He was hired to kill Aquaman while he was recovering in a hospital, but the Justice League intervened and stopped him. He also appeared along with several other villains destroying Metropolis as a celebration of Superman's death. The Justice League captured him and the others. He appeared again working for the Suicide Squad, called Task Force X in the animated series. They stole an invincible juggernaut from the watchtower called the Annihilator. He was in the service of the Squad for five years, but it disbanded before then. ''Smallville'' Deadshot also appeared in Smallville working with Suicide Squad to try and kill Clark Kent. He was defeated along with Plastique and Rick Flagg. ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' Deadshot appears in the movie ''Batman: Gotham Knight ''as an assassin and a socialite in Gotham. He assassinated Gotham's mayor and then was hired to kill Batman using Commissioner Gordon as bait. Batman managed to defeat him and the man that hired him was arrested. Batman: Arkham City Deashot makes an appearance in Batman Arkham City in one of the side stories. He was hired by Hugo Strange to assassinate the Political Prisoners, Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne and Batman. After Deadshot kills one of the Prisoners, Batman investigated who killed him. After Deadshot killed three of his six targets, Batman realized that he was working for Strange. He also found out that the next victim that Deadshot was going to assassinate was Jack Ryder. After Ryder was rescued by Batman, Batman snuck towards Deadshot without being detected. After Batman manage to knock out Deadshot, Batman took away his guns and trapped him in an inoperable train car. Category:Assassin Category:Batman Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains